Tell Me A Lie
by storiesofamind
Summary: She's sitting in the auditorium when he finds her. Her cheeks are stained with tears and she's humming some show tune to herself. He walks up to her and hangs his legs over the side of the stage next to her.


**Aaah, it's bad of me to be writing this when I should be trying to write Behind Enemy Lines. But my One Direction obsession is taking over and I had to use this song. Just a oneshot. Not one of my best but eh, (:**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I just... I can't do it anymore,"<p>

"Wait. Rachel, c'mon. Don't do this. Please?"

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," Rachel walks away, tears streaming down her face, and Finn watches as Sam takes her up in his arms and holds her. Finn laughs bitterly to himself. That should be him. _He _should be holding her. He stalks away and almost bowls Puck over as he goes.

"Woah, dude. Watch where you're walking."

"Sorry," Finn grumbles. Puck gives him a questioning look and Finn sighs. "Rachel just broke it off with me. I think she's been cheating on me or something. She walked right into Sam's arms after she'd done it."

"Dude," Puck exhales in excitement. "You should sing about it. I've got the _perfect _boy band song." Finn starts shaking his head in disagreement but Puck

* * *

><p><em>Can't ever get it right<br>No matter how hard I try  
>And I've tried<br>Well, I put up a good fight  
>But your words cut like knives<br>And I'm tired  
>As you break my heart again this time<em>

He starts at the back of the room. Everyone's turned to look at him. Everyone but Rachel. Quinn looks across at her questioningly and she thinks it's better to turn around.

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
>That I never listen, listen<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss  
>That you need your distance, distance<br>Tell me anything but don't you say here's what you're missing baby  
>If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight<br>Spare me what you think and  
>Tell me a lie.<em>

Rachel turns her gaze away and spins back around in her chair, back facing Finn. Tears are forming in her eyes as she does so. Finn walks in front of her to sing the song. She shakes her head as he sings the verse and the chorus.

_Well, you're the charming type  
>That little twinkle in your eye<br>Gets me every time  
>And well there must have been a time<br>I was a reason for that smile  
>So keep in mind<br>As you take what's left of you and I_

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
>That I never listen, listen<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss  
>That you need your distance, distance<br>Tell me anything but don't you say here's what you're missing baby  
>If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight<br>Spare me what you think and  
>Tell me a lie.<em>

Finn walks straight into Rachel's line of vision when he sings the final chorus. The boys, except Sam, have been backing him up and they can see the hurt reflected in Rachel's eyes. Finn can see it too but he just needs to sing one more chorus and then confront Rachel. He's gaze flickers over to Sam and Rachel can see his thoughts patterns from that one look.

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess  
>That I never listen, listen<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss  
>That you need your distance, distance<br>Tell me anything but don't you say here's what you're missing baby  
>If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight<br>Spare me what you think and_

Rachel walks out of the room on the last line.

_Tell me a lie_.

* * *

><p>She's sitting in the auditorium when he finds her. Her cheeks are stained with tears and she's humming some show tune to herself. He walks up to her and hangs his legs over the side of the stage next to her. She doesn't even look at him she's that ashamed. He should be the one who's ashamed. He always manages to assume the worst of someone. He blames Quinn Fabray, even if it isn't her fault.<p>

"Hey," he mumbles. She looks up at him and he feels his gut twist in knots at her expression.

"That wasn't fair," she says, so quiet he can barely hear her. But he does and his stomach tightens some more.

"I know,"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why are you always with Sam?"

"I..." Rachel starts. She tries to think up some brilliant excuse but she can't and she needs to tell him the truth. About everything. "I'm always with him because he's knows."

"Knows what?"

"The one thing I was too scared to tell you. My Dad got a job out of state and they're making me move away in a week. They told me I had to break it off. I didn't want to. I never wanted to but when Sam found out he said it was better that I did it so that it hurt less when I had to leave. But it's never going to hurt less. Ever,"

"Rachel," Finn wraps his arms around her shoulders and brings her to his chest. "You could've told me and we could've figured something out,"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Now it's too late," Rachel sobs. Finn smiles to himself as an idea opens up in his head.

"Maybe not,"

* * *

><p>The last of Rachel's things have been moved and they're standing in her room. They aren't allowed to share a room for obvious reasons. They look around the room in awe, unable to believe they managed to convince their parents to let Rachel live with Finn and his family. Rachel smiles into Finn's chest as she wraps her arms around his waist.<p>

"I love you," she mumbles into his chest.

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own <em>Glee.<em> _Tell Me A Lie _is credited to _One Direction_. Blaah, blaah, blaah. Reviews?**


End file.
